


(Lingerie is) The Way To Your Man's Heart

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: Stephanie "Steph" Rogers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Future Fic, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rule 63, Run-On Sentences, Sort Of, Stream of Consciousness, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear, bucky "heart eyes" barnes, minor possessive behavior, misuse of the word 'pretty', tbh idek if there's gonna be a civil war or not sooooooo yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Stevie surprises Bucky with lingerie. He's pleasantly surprised, to say the least.(You don't have to read the other parts of the series to understand this one.)





	(Lingerie is) The Way To Your Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know if you haven't read the other fics -- Steph and Bucky married before the war, had a daughter named Sylvia in 1937, and Steph had a son named Theo five months after she woke up (got pregnant in Jan '45, woke up in Apr '11, had Theo in Sep '11). Bucky did some Hydra-burning and is now staying with Steph. Like the tags say, future fic. Idk when this is set for real for real.
> 
> Sort of inspired by [rageprufrock's Reconstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564184/chapters/3319019), and by [cleo4u2 and xantissa's Honeypot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7619602/chapters/17345572). They are both amazing fics that I definitely suggest reading.
> 
> Idk why I keep writing smut, but I'm sure no one is complaining lol. [This is what Steph is wearing](https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/lingerie/products/to-be-loved-bra-and-panty-set-black). That link is NOT nsfw but you probably shouldn't open it in public.
> 
> Thank you Cali for the beta!!! I'm sorry your dad saw you looking at the lingerie and things were awkward for a minute there lol. Also lets not write het again, unless it's Peggy with one of The Boys.
> 
> Also I wanna say that it's sorta cop out smut but it's okay bc this is still a good exploration into Bucky's mindset. And also also, I hit a snag on this and didn't work on it for ten days and I'm honestly just happy I'll be able to post it at all. Also also also, I'm coming down sick as I post this so like...please forgive me.

Stevie has always liked to look nice. When they didn’t have the means for it, she still took care of herself, made herself up. Wore pretty dresses she made herself, wore makeup whenever they went out. She was a vision pregnant, even with how sick she was. In the war, she was beautiful -- a warrior, hair flying, savage competence shining through her with every move. (So they both have a type, whatever.) And in the future? Bucky is still stunned by her, by her beauty. She can afford nice clothes these days, and so everything she wears is leagues nicer than what she used to wear. When they go out -- to Stark Junior’s parties, usually, or on TV -- she shows him different outfits, asks his opinion. And really, what is he supposed to say? _I want to rip that off of you_ ? _I don’t want anyone looking at you in that but me_ ? _You look so beautiful I can’t even believe it, how_ lucky _I am to have you_?

Yeah, she likes hearing those things but it’s not what she really wants him to say. She wants to hear how it looks on her waist, her breasts, her ass. It all looks good -- slinky dresses that show off her back and arms, looser ones that make her eyes pop, short ones and long ones, skinny jeans with t-shirts or blouses. It all looks amazing on her, highlights things he loves. Her muscles are probably the hottest, physical thing about her.

Of course, she _knows_ all of this. Stevie and him, they’ve (almost) always been so close they can read each other’s minds. In the future, now that they’re together full time, they get accused of being sickeningly sweet often. They match their clothes when they go out, and he’s always touching her, holding her -- he can’t _help_ it, okay, he really can’t. Part of it is he really can’t help it -- he likes touching her, reassures himself that she’s there, she’s _alive_ . The other part of it is really just that he’s a possessive son of a bitch and he wants people to know that Stevie -- smart, strong, beautiful Stevie -- is _his wife_.

Bucky’s always been vain -- rather, he was vain before the war, and he’s vain now. He likes looking good, likes making people look at him and feel jealous. And he wants people to look at Stevie on his arm and not only be jealous of her, but of him, too. At home, it’s different; he doesn’t expect her to make up her face and wear her Interview Best. In her sweatpants and looser shirts, she’s looks just as good as she does in her Haute Coutures by Tarek Sinno.

Theo’s not at home right now, he’s finally at school -- and Bucky’s got Theo in the back of his mind always, especially when he’s at his ridiculously expensive private school with security he finds faults in every time he visits -- leaving them several hours alone.

Structure helps them both immensely; they spend the morning, like most others, on the couch, listening to NPR and doing their own things. Stevie’s always been introverted, and enjoys sitting with him but not talking. Bucky’s reading _Nineteen Eighty-Four_ by George Orwell, and is just getting into it when Stevie speaks.

“I have a surprise.”

They’ve been silent for over an hour, the only noise other than NPR being Stevie’s gusty sighs before she has to erase something, the scratches of her pencil, and Bucky turning the page. He’ll never admit it to anyone, but he jumps. He looks at her over his book, trying to see if she saw. She’s not looking at him, though, is instead looking at her sketch. There’s a hint of a blush in her cheeks, more curiosity-inducing than intriguing.

“A surprise?” He parrots, because in the past, her surprises have ranged from amazing to awful. Like being pregnant, and her post-serum body, and that she was sick again. That sketch of him she’d worked on for over a month was a birthday surprise, one of the few presents he got when he turned twenty-five. It’s in the Smithsonian, now, blown up like it’s a real picture.

Stevie nods, glancing at him, only meeting his eyes for a second before hers dart away.

 _Okay_ , Bucky thinks, _she needs some prompting, here_. “Is it...a bad surprise?”

“No, it’s a good one. A really good one.”

Bucky’s first thought is that she’s pregnant again. They use condoms and her horse pill birth control but there’s still a possibility...and, he supposes, it _would_ be a good surprise. She won’t die in childbirth, and Bucky’s not on a rampage anymore. But they haven’t talked about it, he isn’t sure he _wants_ another kid, considering, well, everything.

Then he realizes he’s jumping to conclusions. Stevie is most likely not pregnant, and if she is, then they’ll deal with it. He breathes in for four beats, then breathes out for another four. “Oh yeah?” He asks, calm and even teasing. “What is it?”

 _Stevie doesn’t look like she did the last two times_ , Bucky thinks, heart constricting. She doesn’t look scared or anything like that, she just looks faintly embarrassed. She chuckles, rubs at the back of her neck. Definitely embarrassed, then. “Well, it’s uh...it’s a bedroom present.”

His eyebrows raise. He puts his bookmark in the spine and sets it on the coffee table. She watches him do it with a small smirk.

“Let’s go to the bedroom then.”

He waits for her to put her sketchbook and pencil on the coffee table next to his book before standing and pulling her up by the hands. She leads him to their bedroom, only slightly bigger than their old one had been and quite a bit smaller than their one in the Tower. It’s cozy but neat -- they’re both clean freaks, now, and everything has a place. Case in point, the lube and condoms are hidden behind the gun in the locked drawer of their bedside table. (And don’t get him started on the inconvenience of the drawer being locked when they’re in the moment, but Theo can’t see the gun, lube, condoms, or sex toys. Good god, Theo is not allowed to see the toys. Thank god Stark Junior tricked it out so it’s fingerprints, not a real key.)

Stevie waits for him to close and lock the door before moving not to the bed, but to the dresser. “Go sit on the bed, close your eyes and keep them closed.”

And well. Bucky chafes when given orders usually, except when it’s Stevie, and especially in the bedroom. _Especially_ like this -- they both like to take turns being in charge, and though Bucky loves her submitting to him, he delights in doing whatever Stevie wants him to do. So yeah, he goes and sits on the bed and closes his eyes and tries not to listen to every sound in the room and outside.

There’s the sound of a box lid sucking air as Stevie pulls it up. Then tissue paper ruffles, and Bucky’s heart spikes. What could be in a box with tissue paper? Before he can come up with any ideas, he hears her clothes being pulled off and falling to the floor. Oh Jesus Christ; he swallows roughly. He can hear her bra snaps separating.

“Stevie -- “

“Bucky, be patient. I’m almost ready.” The tissue paper ruffles again, something being pulled out, he thinks. Clothing drags against skin for several seconds, then another _click-click-click_ as a bra is clasped on.

He feels her come closer, feels the air move around her. He’s on the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor, and all of his senses are tuned to her. The urge to open his eyes is so strong, he has to clench his fists.

And then she puts her hands on his shoulders, puts her weight on him, leans into him. _Straddles_ him, one leg at a time, slow and deliberate.

He reaches up to hold onto her waist, but she says sharply, “No touching.”

He doesn’t whine, no matter how much he wants to. He _does_ groan, just a little, because he loves touching her. We’ve been over this. He knows every spot that gets her going, that relaxes her, where she hurts the most at the end of the day. And her skin is always so warm, stretching over muscles he never imagined would be so big. And honestly, he also groans because Stevie isn’t in her thick winter clothes anymore, and is pressing all on him. On his dick, which can’t _help_ but be interested when Stevie is so close, practically molded to him.

She runs her hand over his hair, scritching at the short hairs at the back. His head falls forward to her shoulder, making her snort a laugh.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

She murmurs, “Yes,” and starts pressing kisses to his face, the lobe of his ear and the spot behind it.

The sweetness of it only makes him want her more. She presses against him, rocks, and even through his clothes he can tell that she’s wearing something lacy. And even with her giving him the go ahead, he keeps his eyes closed until he realizes. _Oh good god_ , he thinks, his eyes flying open.

At first, there’s not much to see -- just her head, her blonde hair up in a bun. But then he looks down and sees the clasps of a black bra he’s never seen before, little triangle holes in the band across her back, so it looks less like a band and more like straps. Farther down, her bottom is covered by mesh, with fabric in the shape of a heart right above her crack.

 _Oh sweet god_ , he thinks desperately, and pulls back. She does, too, very aware of him and his body. And he looks down, because it’s suddenly very important for him to see the front of the lingerie she bought to surprise him. There’s small bows on the straps just above the cups, which has a shiny mesh-like fabric across the tops and a lacy flowery pattern across the bottom, with underwire for (terrible but aesthetically pleasing) extra support. It hugs her body like her suit, and he notes the parts where it’s pressing in a way that most likely hurts. The bottoms have the same pattern on the sides, separated by plain black silk with another bow.

“You got this for me?” Bucky asks, voice rough. Goddamn, she is a vision. The most beautiful woman in the whole world, and she’s _his_.

She preens under the attention like a peacock, but is firm when she tells him, “No, I got it for myself. But I knew you’d like it.”

“I do,” Bucky marvels, looking her up and down. Her taut stomach and muscle definition -- she’s just amazing. And he can’t help but notice that she’s not embarrassed anymore, even though she’s considerably less dressed than him. Oh, he loves it when she gets like this. His cock twitches in his pants (he doesn’t like any of the kinds of underwear the future has, so he just doesn’t wear any). “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart, I can’t wait to get my hands on you, my mouth. Just tell me when, Stevie, tell me when I can touch you and I’ll do it, I’ll be real gentle with your pretty underthings.”

Stevie moans and starts rocking again, and while the slide isn’t exactly smooth, it _is_ delicious. All her curves undulating against him, making the sexiest noises he’s ever heard. Or that’s heard since the last time they did this. Either way, she’s wearing sexy lingerie and telling him he can’t touch her and getting off on it so prettily.

He whispers in her ear, voice rough, “You like that Stevie? Like that you got me at your mercy?” When she moans again, he continues, “You’re gettin’ off on this, huh, baby? I don’t even have to touch you and you’re ready and raring to go. All ‘cause you’re in pretty lace. Can I touch it, honey? Can I touch you?”

She nods, tucking her head under his chin. _F_ _inally_ , he thinks, wasting no time in lifting his hands to her ass. Post-serum, the curve of her fits right into the palms of his hands; he squeezes, digging his fingers into the mesh. She’s so warm, responsive, _beautiful_. He can’t stop himself from running his hands up her back, feeling her shivers, until his flesh hand’s in her hair. He pulls, and she goes with, keeping her fingers curled around his biceps. The look in her eyes is a mix of lust and love; he delights in seeing it.

However, as much as he loves it, the urgency of the situation hits him like a speeding train.

He lets her go, wasting no time in holding her tight and standing up. In seconds, he’s turned around and dropped her on the bed, gently, of course. She looks up at him, smirking, and orders, “Come down here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies, sharp like a good soldier. He pulls his shirt off, and falls onto the bed. He wastes no time in positioning himself so his head’s between her thighs. He knows how to do this well, and Steve’s used to it, too. Her hand instantly moves to the back of his head, not pulling at his hair yet, just resting, reassuring. When he looks up at her, her smirk melts into a smile, sweet and beautiful. He dives in, pulling her underwear to the side and then, going slow and fast and slow and fast, ignoring her demands. It’s her show, sure, but he enjoys this too much. The noises she makes, the way she tugs on his hair, and the way he’s practically smothering. It’s amazing. He sucks on her clit, and she practically pulls his hair out of his head.

He laughs, he just can’t help it, and crooks his fingers so she comes nearly screaming. She comes down panting, like she’s run a marathon, and Bucky can’t help but notice once again how beautiful she is like this. When he pulls himself up her toned body, she smiles at him and promptly kisses him, wraps her arms and legs around him like an octopus.

Bucky’s still wearing his damn pants.

They’ve been uncomfortable but manageable up until this moment. Now it’s like if he doesn’t get them off right now, then his dick is going to chafe irreparably and he’s also going to explode and poor Stevie will have to be the one to tell the kids he’s dead.

Stevie realizes this at relatively the same time, because, using her toes, she starts trying to push his pants down. She grins against his mouth as he laughs again. It takes some maneuvering to get his pants down, kicked off, without just standing up and taking them off.

And then it’s suddenly not funny anymore, because she’s holding him around the shaft of his dick. He’s in the palm of her hands, literally, figuratively, in every way he can be. She strokes him, and it’s beautiful, it’s amazing.

Of course, things come to a pause. He pushes up on his hands, separating their bodies.

“Wha’?” She asks, voice rough. She blinks at him, and her ridiculously long eyelashes practically touch her cheeks.

“Condoms,” he groans, because there are so many reasons not to use them. They’re so far (okay, only in the drawer), she’s so warm (body heat, you know?), and it’s not like he’d _mind_ having another kid. But he knows better than to ask her right now. He’s not an idiot, no matter what some of his teachers used to think.

She sighs but lets him go, and then insists on pushing him against the pillows, rolling on the condom, and -- she doesn’t even just sit on it. No, she decides it’s high time to tease him.

Bucky’s hands rest on her waist, and he tries not to squeeze, but really, they both enjoy the fleeting bruises. Stevie’s hands go to his shoulders again -- she likes this position best of all, clearly -- and  she slides up and down on his dick,  w et and glorious. He gasps, moving his hand to the small of her back so he can help her grind.

They can only handle it so long -- by the time her head falls back, a low sound coming from her, he decides they’ve waited long enough.

Stevie reads his mind, and before he can do something like hold her steady and fuck up into her, she reaches down and holds  _ him  _ steady. They’re old hats at this, and so it’s an easy slide, a long moment to get accustomed to the feeling. Then she’s shifting her hips, squeezing on him like a vice, and she’s beautiful, so beautiful -- 

At some point he starts talking, a stream of dirty talk, sweet nothings, just -- whatever he can think of that he wants her to hear. She loves it, fucking him harder when he says things like  _ I’m gonna spank you in those panties _ and  _ You’re so fucking amazing _ , bouncing up and down on him.

It’s probably needless to say that, after being hard so long, Bucky’s on that edge way too soon. He thrusts up, skin smacking against hers, and her rhythm stutters, halts completely as he circles her clit with his metal thumb.

_ She’s really the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, _ he thinks as she comes, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. He comes two thrusts later.

They spend a few minutes panting, before Bucky goes to get something to clean up with. The condom is thrown out in the trash, hidden under things Theo knows better than to touch. He wets a washcloth, wipes himself down, and then moves back into the bedroom to get Stevie.

She smirks at him, hair a mess, completely at ease with her body in a way she never was before.

“So, the lingerie was a hit?” She asks, and as he approaches, he says, “Fuck yeah it was. When can you get more?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tarek Sinno's Haute Couture collections are fucking gorgeous](http://www.tareksinno.net/collection.html). (Also I know nothing about fashion so if that's not how I'm supposed to say it [in the fic], my bad.)
> 
> [Take this survey to help me decide what to write next!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfsX46U6Ts_8m7YRGMSR-yl_rQfCXmekD0nHlK7Cq0FBliGbw/viewform?usp=sf_link#responses)


End file.
